


The Other Skyline

by KillJoyintheTrench



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyintheTrench/pseuds/KillJoyintheTrench
Summary: One semester away from graduation, Frank gets kicked out of college. He transfers to another school and just wants to lay low until he earns his cap and gown. All goes well until a handsome professor gets in the way.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The Other Skyline  
Part 1  
“Frankie are you sure you don’t need help unpacking?”  
“I’m fine, mom.”  
“Well, ok…”  
Frank stared at the ground. Saying goodbye to his mother was always awkward, especially with his two new roommates in the next room. His mom hugged him hard.   
“Look, Frankie,” she whispered, “if this doesn’t work out, there’s no shame in coming home.”  
Frank nodded in agreement when she let go of him.   
“Ok, I’ll leave you to it. Call when you get settled.”  
“I will. Love you, mom.”  
He watched her walk down the hallway. He sat by the window and watched her walk to the car and drive away. He took a deep breath. He wouldn’t be going home. There was no way he’d fuck up another college admission. Well, he didn’t fuck it up…it wasn’t really his fault he was kicked out of Rutgers’ U. They gave him no choice but to leave. He was fortunate enough that his grades were stellar and Mont Claire was willing to take him short notice as a transfer. He wouldn’t lose any of the credits he had racked up over the past three and half years. He just had to get through one more semester and he’d be a college graduate. Besides, it was closer to New York City—he could take the ferry on the weekends and have fun. He might even meet some decent people. Until then, he just had to lay low and keep his grades up. He took a deep breath and sorted through his clothes. 

Frank’s alarm was barely enough to wake him. He had been up until 4 a.m. unpacking and talking with his new roommates, Ray and Evan. He hadn’t planned on wasting time making friends, but he could already tell that it would be difficult—Ray and Matt were chill guys and they both played guitar. They already planned a jam session for later in the week. The school’s music department had soundproof practice rooms so that they could amp it up and not disturb the whole building. Ray was a music major, so he got first dibs on reserving the space and signed them up.   
Frank was a few minutes early for his first class, Fine Art Appreciation. He had been able to dodge this lame requirement at Rutgers, but as soon as Mont Claire saw it missing from his transcript, they made him sign up. The classroom was mostly empty, save for two girls sitting in the front row right in front of the teacher’s podium.   
Teacher’s pets? Frank thought to himself. The door opened behind him. In walked a young, black haired man with a messenger bag and a coffee three times the normal size. He was dressed in a suit in the most casual, flippant way. His shirt was half untucked and his vest wasn’t buttoned all the way down. He looked no more than 22.  
Class clown? Frank guessed. His jaw dropped when the guy put his bag down by the desk and set his coffee on the podium.   
No fucking way. This dude cannot be a college professor. We’re the same fucking age.   
The two girls in the front row started giggling to each other. Now Frank understood. They weren’t the typical teacher’s pets. They wanted the teacher to pet them. With their skirts halfway up and their legs open on the desk. Frank looked up and caught the professor’s eye. He smiled.   
“You don’t look familiar, are you Frank?”  
“Yeah, that’s me.”  
“What’s your major?”  
“Film and Communications.”  
“A little late for a Fine Arts 101 course, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah…uh…I tried to bypass it. It didn’t work. No offense.”  
“None taken. The good news is, you’re only a couple weeks behind. It’s been mostly lectures. There’s a project due in a couple weeks, but it’s easy. No sweat. Here’s a copy of the syllabus. Let me know if you have any questions. My email is on there.”  
He handed Frank a packet of papers.  
“Thanks.”  
More students came in and soon the classroom was nearly full. This guy must be popular. Maybe the class wouldn’t be so bad. Halfway through the lecture, Frank could see why the class was so full. Professor Way had a great sense of humor and was really smart. He was dorky at times and made jokes that no one seemed to understand, but it didn’t matter. He was quirky. Frank liked him immediately. He also was nice to look at, especially when he ruffled his hair or made that smirky face. Frank felt his neck get hot. He knew he was blushing. He looked down at the floor and didn’t dare look up. He looked at his watch. Class was almost over anyway. As soon as Professor Way dismissed them, he bolted right out of the room and ran back to his dorm. He looked at his schedule; he had technology in film at 1:00pm. He had time for a nap before class. He set an alarm and drifted to sleep. After some rest, he would surely forget all about Professor Way and his charming smile.


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
Frank was completely overwhelmed by the end of the day. He had attended four classes on his first day and had a mountain of work already. He barely new where to begin. He decided to go in order, started with his first class. Art. He looked through the syllabus that Professor Way had given him. He remembered him saying something about a project due in a week. Might as well start there. He found the instructions and rolled his eyes.   
Draw any subject of your choice using charcoal, pencil, or ink. On the back, write a paragraph describing why you chose that particular subject.   
“Seriously?” Frank whined, “I can’t fucking draw! I’m a film major!”  
He didn’t have art class again until Thursday. He didn’t want to wait until then to get this sorted out. He emailed Professor Way immediately, explaining that he had no idea how to draw and didn’t know how to do the assignment. His stomach did a flip as soon as he pressed ‘send’. He never felt nervous emailing a professor before. Why was Prof Way so different? He shook his head and moved on to the next syllabus, Audio Editing and Sound Effects. That wouldn’t be bad. He wasn’t the best with computers, but he wasn’t the worst. There wasn’t anything due except for a final project in six weeks. He put that syllabus aside and went for his favorite—Special Effects Makeup. Frank had been playing around with that stuff since he was a kid pretending that red Crayola paint was fake blood. He would ace that class without a doubt. His first assignment was to create a character, design and apply the makeup, and submit a photo. He had three weeks to do that. All he needed was a volunteer. Maybe Ray or Evan would be up for it. Frank’s thoughts were interrupted when his laptop ‘pinged’ with an email notification. Professor Way had already answered.   
Frank,   
Stop overthinking. I’m sure you’ll do fine. Why don’t you stop by my office tomorrow and we can discuss this? My office hours and location are on your syllabus.   
-Prof W  
Frank suddenly began to sweat and the idea of being alone with Prof. Way in his office. However, he needed help. He couldn’t afford to fail a class. He needed to graduate. He decided he would go see Professor Way in the morning, no matter how nauseated he felt about it. 

Frank stood outside Professor Way’s door right at 11:00am. He could see the teacher through the glass cut out in the door, sipping coffee and going threw a pile of papers on his desk. He knocked with a shaky hand. Professor Way waived at him to come in with a smile on his face.   
“Sit down, Frank. Do you want some coffee?”  
“No thanks.”  
“I’m glad you reached out to me. I’d hate to think of you stressing over this for another week.”  
“Yeah, I don’t know how to draw, Professor Way. I’m not so sure—”  
“None of that. Look, the idea is how you think, not how you draw.”  
“I can barely make a stick figure.”  
Professor Way’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Frank, you your assignment is being submitted to me, not the Metropolitan Museum of Art.”   
Frank couldn’t help but smile. He liked Professor Way’s sarcasm.   
“I know, I guess I’m just at a loss. I don’t even know how to try.”  
“Ok. Let’s start here. You’re a film major, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, I…I like movies.”  
“What kind of movies?”  
“Horror movies.”  
“Perfect! Draw me something scary. Draw me something you’d put on film.”  
“It’ll look stupid. Like a kindergartner drawing a zombie.”  
“That’s where you’re getting confused. I don’t need a still shot put on paper, Frank. I just need the feeling. I want be intrigued, hypnotized, maybe a bit creeped out,” Professor Way smiled.   
Frank smirked. He got the idea. He didn’t have to be able to draw. He just had to be an artist.   
“I think I get it now.”  
“Good. I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”  
“Cool. Thanks for helping me.”  
“Sure. From what I understand you’re almost done with your studies. Last semester, huh?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Drop the sir, I’m 27. I doubt we’re far apart in age. What made you change schools with only one semester to go?”  
“Oh…um…just…”  
“You know what, that was a rude question. I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about it.”  
Frank nodded. He didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t talk about it. If the wrong person found out…  
“I have class soon. Thanks again, Professor.”  
“Sure, Frank. Anytime. I mean it.”  
Frank nodded and held his breath until he was out in the hallway. He took two deep breaths before heading off to class. 

Professor Way buried his head in his hands.   
Gerard, he thought to himself, you are a dumbass with a capital D.  
He shouldn’t have asked such a personal question to a student. Obviously, by Frank’s reaction, something bad had happened to cause him to leave his old school. It was a shame, he seemed like such a nice young man. He was shy, but underneath that seemed to be a talented individual with a lot of promise. Beyond the tattoos, punky hair, and rebellious appearance were kind eyes and a soft gaze.   
He’s your student. He’s your responsibility. And that’s that.   
The professor sighed and went back to his work, trying not to think about how nice it would be get to know Frank over a cup of coffee, off campus.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
Ray and Evan were already waiting when Frank got to the practice room.   
“Hey guys,” Frank smiled. He was excited to play guitar with other people again. It had been too long. Ray already had his guitar plugged into an amp and was strumming away playing something he had made up off the top of his head. It was a little scary how good he was. They spent half an hour just goofing off, playing random riffs and melodies.   
Evan’s phone started buzzing.   
“Shit…” he muttered, “sorry guys, I completely forgot I’m supposed to be working on a group presentation. I gotta go.”  
He packed up his gear and took off, waiving at them as he left. Ray shook his head.  
“He’s always forgetting stuff. How are your classes, going? Is it hard to get into it? You know, since you’re started two weeks behind everyone?”  
“Actually, not really,” Frank smiled, “I think I’m doing ok.”  
Even if he wasn’t doing ok, he would have told Ray the truth. Ray was one of those people that just magically made you feel comfortable.   
“Cool. Well if there’s anything I can help you with, let me know. It’s kind of a light semester for me. I front loaded most of my credits so I can play with my band more.”  
“You’re in a band?”  
“Yeah. We hop on the ferry and play over in the city on the weekends. We’re nothing special, but it’s extra cash to save up for loan payments.”   
“Nice!”   
“Yeah it’s cool.”  
“I don’t think I need any help right now. Not unless you want to draw for me,” Frank rolled his eyes.  
“Professor Way?”  
“Yes.”  
Ray laughed.   
“Trust me, dude, he doesn’t care. You can put melted crayons on a canvas and he’ll give you an A.”  
“Ha! Yeah.”   
Frank felt his face redden. He looked down and pretended to tighten a string on his guitar. To his relief, Ray started playing his guitar again.   
“Dude, check out this melody I came up with…”

Frank sat on his bed later that night staring at the empty canvas in front of him. Ray had given him a ride to the arts and craft store to get supplies for his drawing and for his special effects’ makeup project. He decided to do the drawing first. It was due after the weekend. He took his new pencils out of the box and stared at the white canvas, tapping the eraser off it to a fast beat.   
“Ugh…” he sighed.   
How was he supposed to make something scary in black and white? All of his stuff was usually covered in blood. Then it hit him…something that Ray said…   
“You could put melted crayon on a canvas and he’d still give you an A…”  
That was it. Frank knew the syllabus said a pencil or charcoal drawing…but was art without a little color? If Professor Way wanted him to be inspired, well, this is how you get inspired! Frank found an old box of crayons and took out all the black and red ones. He took out a ruler and made a few straight lines in pencil before yelling into Ray’s room, asking to borrow his hot plate. 

Gerard carried his canvas bag full of projects to his office after class. He had asked the students to put them in the bag as they came into class. He preferred to take time to look at each one after class, lest he be bombarded with “Is mine good, Professor? Is it at least a B?”   
He didn’t have time for all that. He also had to admit to himself that he wanted to see what Frank had come up with. He thumbed through the pile until he found Frank’s work. He smiled instantly. Frank’s project was a splash of bright red in the sea of gray and white. At first it looked like chaos, but the more his eyes lingered on the page, the more the chaos made sense. There were faint lines drawn in pencil, so perfectly aligned…the red and black wax, which seemed to have no form before, created blood and some mystical black substance dripping from the walls created in pencil, pooling in the middle of the canvas, a floor created meticulously by whitespace. Frank had taken one of his scary films and made it into modern art. Gerard leaned back in his chair and shook his head, smiling. He was genuinely impressed. He opened his email and sent a message to Frank. 

I failed. I definitely failed.   
Frank was shaking. He spent the whole walk to Professor Way’s office going over worst-case scenarios in his head. He pictured Professor Way lecturing him for not following directions, calling him an arrogant punk ass kid, telling him to accept his failing grade. He braced himself and opened the office door.   
“Professor Way?”  
“Come in, Frank. Sit.”  
Frank put his bag on the floor and sat down. Professor Way just shrugged and smiled. Frank wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.   
“Frank, I have to say…you really shocked me.”  
Frank raised his eyebrows, still apprehensive.   
“When I saw your assignment…I…I…was surprised.”  
“Professor, if you have to fail me, I understand.”  
“Fail you? Why the hell would I fail you?”  
Frank laughed at the teacher’s expletive.   
“Frank, you were the only person who made something striking.”  
“Well, I admit I didn’t exactly follow directions.”  
“No, you didn’t. But sometimes rules have to be broken to make something captivating. You did just that. You were very…you.”  
Frank had never been more flattered. He rarely felt this way, but somehow, he actually felt proud of himself. He looked Professor Way in the eye with new-found confidence. It was electric. Something about the way the teacher smiled back at him made everything else disappear.   
“Frank I’m attending a lecture on modern art next week. I have a second ticket. I thought you might like attend. I’ll count it as class credit, of course.”   
“Really? Why me?”  
“Well, you show promising talent…and the subject is modern art in film.”  
“Oh! Wow! Um…sure.”   
“It’s Thursday afternoon. I’d be happy to write an email to your other professors if you have to miss class. I’m sure there wouldn’t be any issues.”   
“Thank you.”  
“It’s in the city. You can meet me there or we can take the ferry together if you’d like.”  
Something in the professor’s voice changed. Frank felt his face getting red again and looked down.   
“I would have planned to take the ferry, anyway. Why not?”  
“Great. Here’s my number.”  
Professor Way handed him a piece of paper and stood up.   
“I’ll text you our itinerary.”   
“Great. Thanks, Professor.”  
“Sure.”  
Frank put the phone number in his pocket. As soon as he got to his dorm, he put the number in this contacts. He texted Professor Way.   
Hello Prof. Way, it’s Frank. I thought you should have my number too, just in case.   
A few minutes later, he got a response.   
Thank you. And when we’re not on campus, it’s Gerard.  
Frank blushed. He went back into his contacts, and changed “Prof Way” to “Gerard”.


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
“I love you,” he said.   
I love you.   
Frank had been waiting to hear those words for weeks.   
“I love you, too, Drew.”   
Drew smiled and kissed Frank like it was their first kiss all over again—butterflies, and all. They were interrupted by the locker room door slamming open. From there, everything was a blur. Before he knew it, Frank was being thrown out into the hallway.   
“You’re not turning MY boy into a fucking faggot! You hear me?”  
Frank could barely process the words. His head ached. He didn’t register that he was on the floor.   
“…I’ve have you out of here….pack your bags…”   
He heard a loud thud.   
Drew.   
He tried to get up but got so dizzy that he immediately met the cold ground again. He felt the tears come.   
Frank bolted upright, his heart pounding. He hadn’t had that dream in weeks. He wasn’t delusional—he knew what brought it on. It didn’t make the memories any less painful. He took a deep breath and got out of bed. It was 7 am on Thursday. He got some water and leaned against the wall. He was scheduled to meet Prof. Way—Gerard—at the ferry pier at eleven. He had until then to get it together. He took a shower and cleaned up, trying to make something presentable out of his unruly hair. He looked at the pile of clean laundry, still in the basket. What was he supposed to wear? He guessed that plain clothes would work best. He didn’t own anything dressy. He found a plain black button-up and black jeans. He didn’t want any questions about where he was going from Ray or Evan, so he walked around campus and had an early lunch in the cafeteria before catching an Uber to the ferry dock.   
He was about to text Gerard when he got out of the Uber and saw him leaning against the pier entrance, smoking a cigarette. He looked so different than he did in class. He had on black jeans and a black tshirt, and sunglasses that said ‘I’m too cool for you’. Frank was weak at the knees. The sunglasses were probably right. He put on his own sunglasses and headed toward the pier. Gerard smiled when he saw him, putting out the cigarette under his shiny boot.   
“Hi,” Frank smiled back.  
“Ready?”   
Frank nodded.   
“You don’t get seasick, do you, Frank?”  
“No.”  
“Good. These shoes are new.”  
Frank could have sworn Gerard winked at him from behind his sunglasses. They got into the ferry and found seats facing Manhattan. Frank loved Manhattan. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing that skyline move closer and closer, until you were in the middle of a blur of buildings. He felt Gerard’s eyes on him. His face reddened. He wished he would stop blushing like that, it was really becoming a hinderance.   
“Do you ever go into the city?” Gerard asked.  
“Not really. I do like it, though. Do you?”  
“I live there. I have an apartment on the lower east side.”  
“Nice. You take the ferry to campus every day?”  
“Mhm. I don’t mind it. It gives me time to think.”  
They were quiet for most of the ferry ride. Once they got into the city, they took the subway to the Met. The lecture was in a private gallery. They arrived early. Frank watched all kinds of people slowly fill the seats—everyone from men in suits to a girl who barely looked eighteen in converse shoes. Gerard read his mind.  
“You get an interesting crowd at these things. It’s worth the ticket price just to people watch.”   
Frank took notes during the lecture, trying to look studious.   
Stop trying to impress him, you look like an idiot.   
Frank felt Gerard’s eyes on him at times and could have sworn he could feel his smirky smile directed at him without even looking up. 

Gerard struggled to focus during the entire lecture. He was usually completely invested in things like this, however, he found himself constantly gazing sideways at Frank, and looking away before Frank could notice (hopefully). He started to feel nervous. He found Frank extremely attractive. Guilt bubbled up from his stomach sending a wave of nausea to his temples. Frank was his student. There was no way around that. Sure, it wasn’t a crime to find someone attractive, but if he showed any inclination of that to Frank, that would be a problem.   
You’re getting ahead of yourself, Gerard. You’re just a teacher and student sharing a love of art and film. That’s all. This is a lecture, not a date at the movies. Don’t jump the gun. Chill.   
He stared forward at the lecturer, pretending to look interested until it was finally over. Frank was still writing in his little notebook. He finally put his pen and notebook in his pocket when half the audience had shuffled out into the lobby.   
“So,” Gerard said, “What did you think?”  
“Interesting. I can’t say I agree with everything he said, but…”  
“Oh? Like what didn’t you agree with?”  
“I mean…what do I know, though? I don’t know anything about modern art.”  
“C’mon. You know about film. You have the right to an opinion. Let’s hear it. Over coffee though, I’m jonesing for one.”  
They found a quiet coffee shop off Central Park. Gerard sipped at his coffee as Frank went on and on about how the horror aesthetic was under valued and under utilized in every other aspect of art besides film. He had some good points. Gerard felt like he was talking to one of his peers, not a student. Afterall, they were barely 5 years apart in age. They talked about music, books, comics, what interested them in their prospective careers. Some time later, Frank looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark.   
“Shit, what time is it?”  
“Fuck, I wasn’t even paying attention. We better go and grab the ferry.”   
Frank laughed, “You live here. Why are you taking the ferry? I can take a cab from here and grab it.”  
“I wanted to get some work done back on campus.”  
“Oh, ok, Let’s head out then.”  
They took the subway to the ferry dock. When they boarded the boat, Frank sat facing the Manhattan skyline.   
Gerard didn’t sit next him, but shook his head and sighed, “Typical.”  
“What?” Frank said, looking up at him.   
“No one ever appreciates the other skyline. Everyone always wants to face New York, whether they’re coming or going. It’s not fair, is it?”  
He beckoned for Frank to follow him. He led him to the bow of the boat. They leaned against the railing, watching New Jersey get closer.   
“See?” Gerard smiled, “Is it nice to take in something different for once? You can’t let something else constantly get the glory.”  
Frank smiled. He was right. He had never appreciated coming home quite like this.


	5. Part 5

**this chapter contains masturbation and super fluffy fluffiness   
Part 5  
Frank sat on his bed mixing corn syrup and food coloring in bowl. Ray and Evan stood in the doorway.   
“Dude…” Evan raised his eyebrows, “What are you doing?”  
“Making blood.”  
“It’s Friday night and you’re sitting on your bed making fake blood? C’mon, there’s a party in Damiano Hall.”  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
Ray shrugged, “Alright man. We’ll be over there if you change your mind. Just follow the trail of solo cups.”  
“We need to find you a girlfriend, Frank,” Evan laughed, “Maybe you’d get out more if you knew you were gonna get laid.”  
“Uh…no, I’m definitely good on that account,” Frank rolled his eyes.  
“Suit yourself. Ray’s got a girlfriend. Hey Ray, maybe one of Christina’s friends—”  
“Dude,” Ray interrupted Evan, “he said he’s good.”  
“Whatever,” Evan said, walking out into the hallway.   
Ray waited until Evan was out of earshot and looked at Frank, “It’s ok, I can take a hint. He can’t. Catch you later.”  
Frank laughed as Ray ran after Evan. He was very grateful for such an intuitive roommate. Frank eventually got bored messing around with corn syrup. No matter what he tried, he wasn’t getting the result he wanted. It just looked too brown…and then too red and fake…and then somehow ended up purple.   
“Fuck it,” he sighed, and went into the bathroom. He was up to his elbows in dried corn syrup. He jumped in the shower and stood in the hot water. There was one thing Evan got right. He didn’t want a girlfriend, but he definitely needed to get laid. It had been way too long. Now that he thought about it, he had been so stressed before coming to Mont Clair that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had the urge for sex. Damn. He washed his hair and rinsed the shampoo out, letting his thoughts wonder. It would be nice to have someone in the shower with him. Kissing, touching…someone handsome. He wasn’t sure what made him think of Professor Way first…but he imagined him kissing his neck, reaching around him to grip his cock. Unfortunately, Frank had to grip his own hard cock. He coated his hand in soap and rubbed himself back and forth, imagining his teacher getting on his knees and taking him in his mouth, teasing him with his tongue, looking up at him with those big eyes.   
“Fuck…mmm..”  
Frank had never come that fast in his life, not even when he lost his virginity. Once he relaxed and caught his breath, it set in that he had masturbated to the image of his professor. It’s just a fantasy, he thought, no harm. It’s just because I was around him all day. He’s kinda good looking. So what? I needed material to get off. I’m human.   
Frank got out of the shower and got dressed. He looked questioningly at the bowl of oddly colored corn syrup on his bed. He needed paint. That’s what he needed! He didn’t have any and it was way too late to go to the craft store. The art department would have some. There had to be at least one nerdy kid there with no Friday night plans—much like himself. He got himself together, put the rest of his stuff in a bag, and headed to the art department. He wouldn’t be able to take paint with him, so he’d have to experiment there. He approached the building and saw two lights on, shining through the windows. Score! When he got inside, most of the rooms and halls were all dim. He saw a light shining through from under a door down the hall. He got closer. The door was partially open. He looked inside, expecting to see a student finishing a last-minute project. Instead, there was Professor Way, painting on a very large canvas.   
“Professor?”  
Gerard jumped.   
“Oh! Frank, hi.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Working on a painting. There’s never any students here on Friday nights, so I take advantage of it.”  
Frank didn’t know what to say. Professor Way could have been out having fun, probably with any girl of his choosing on a Friday night.   
“What brings you to this building so late?”  
“Oh, um…I need some paint. I was hoping I could use a bit from here. I just need some red and black.”  
“Signature colors, huh?” Gerard smiled, washing his hands in the corner sink.   
Frank smiled back at him, trying not to remember that he had just jacked off to that face in the shower. Gerard dug through the supply closet. He held up two bottles of red, one dark, one bright.   
“How about these?”  
“Um…I’m not sure.”  
“What are you trying to do?”  
Frank sighed and unloaded his supply bag on the nearest table.   
“I’m making blood. It has to look real against skin.”  
“Oh! It’s not for my class, it is?”  
“No. It’s for special effects makeup. You put a prosthetic piece on the neck, mix some blood together, play with the consistency, and bingo, vampire bite!”   
“Nice.”  
“I have to make it look as good as I can and take a good still shot. That’s what I get graded on.”  
“Who’s your model?”  
“I haven’t found one yet.”  
“You should do it. Be your own model. Put the makeup on yourself, set the camera on a timer, and there you go!”   
“Oh I don’t know. I don’t really like seeing myself on camera. There’s a reason I chose a behind the scenes job.”  
Frank looked down. He was definitely blushing now.   
“Suit yourself, but I think you’d do a pretty good job of it.”  
Gerard smiled at him in a way that wouldn’t allow Frank to avert his eyes. He knew his face was bright red. He stared back at Gerard, allowing him to see it. He instinctively stepped closer.   
“Hang on,” Gerard said, and to Frank’s dismay, he stepped away, but not before caressing Frank’s face with one hand.   
Gerard shut the door and pulled the window shade down. He approached Frank again. Frank waited for Gerard to touch his lips to his. They were standing so close. Gerard seemed to be waiting for a more obvious invitation. Frank took Gerard’s hand and put it back against his face where Gerard had touched him a moment ago. Gerard smiled at this innocent act of consent and kissed Frank, softly, at first, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted. Frank didn’t pull away. He put his arms around Gerard and pulled him closer. When Gerard finally found a moment to pull away he whispered.   
“I’m sorry Frank, we shouldn’t be doing this. At all.”  
“I don’t care,” Frank whispered back, putting his lips on Gerard’s neck, leaving soft kisses.   
Hearing Gerard moan in response took him back to his shower fantasies. His heart was beating fast. Gerard took him gently by the shoulders and stood back.   
“We have to think about this.”  
Frank looked at the floor. Gerard was right.   
“I know.”  
“Frank, if I did or said anything to make you think you had to do this, please—”  
“You didn’t. I wanted to kiss you. I…like you.”  
Gerard smiled, but his smile was quickly replaced by melancholy, “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Me neither.”  
Frank leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Gerard sat next to him.   
“Look, there’s something about me you should know, and this might make up your mind for you,” Frank sighed.   
“You’re gay?”  
Frank laughed, “Well, yes, but that’s not the twist.”  
“Tell me. You can tell me anything, Frank. No judgement.”  
“I had to leave Rutgers. I had no choice. That’s why I transferred here.”  
“You were kicked out?”  
“More like a force quit. You can’t tell anybody this, ok? No one knows.”  
“I swear.”   
“Ok. Well, there was this guy I was dating, Drew. He was amazing. I was in love. I think he loved me. Well, he was the quarterback of the football team and his father donated a boatload of money to the school. He was like some kind of famous heart surgeon or something. Well, someone saw us kissing or something, told his father and the football coach. His father went ballistic and threatened to withdraw all the donation money and move Drew to another school if I didn’t go. He didn’t want his son to be a faggot.”  
“Oh my god…Frank…I’m sorry.”  
“I had to go. Drew was in enough trouble. I couldn’t cost him his football championship. His father…I know his father hit him. He had a black eye. If I stayed and people found out, it would only put him in danger. I had to go.”  
“I know, Frank. It’s ok.”  
“That was months ago. I stayed home over winter break and then came here. Now I’m…just started trouble all over again. I’m sorry.”  
“Frank, you’re not starting trouble. You never did. That kid’s father started trouble. Not you. And you’re not starting trouble now. We’re both adults, Frank. We can figure this out.”  
“I don’t want you to lose your job.”  
“I know. I don’t want to, either. And I don’t want you in a position where you feel lorded over by your teacher. I don’t want you to feel like…”  
“You’re taking advantage of me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t.”  
Gerard sighed and kissed Frank again, “Maybe we should talk about this off campus. Can you meet me somewhere some time over the weekend?”  
“Sure.”  
“Ok. I’ll text you.”  
Frank nodded in agreement and kissed Gerard before standing up. Gerard stood up and put on his jacket.   
“We shouldn’t leave at the same time,” he frowned, “just in case.”  
“I want to stay here and mess with this paint, anyway,” Frank said quietly.   
“Sure. Use anything you want. Just make sure everything’s back in the supply closet before you go.”  
“Ok.”  
Gerard stopped before opening the door. He put his thumb over Frank’s lips.  
“Hey, you’re amazing, you know that?”  
He kissed Frank goodbye and left, leaving the door open behind him. Frank spent twenty minutes mindlessly fiddling around with the paint until he went back to his dorm, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything.


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
Gerard laid in bed that night tossing and turning. He kept replaying their kisses over and over in his mind, smiling at the images. He tried to suppress the underlying sadness that there was no way he could have a relationship with Frank, at least not a normal one. They definitely couldn’t date openly, if they decided to date at all. Gerard didn’t keep his hopes up. Frank had already been through a rough experience and probably didn’t want to get mixed up in anything that could be risky. Gerard wouldn’t blame him. Frank was three months away from graduation; it wasn’t worth it to put that in jeopardy. Gerard also didn’t want to lose his job. He loved teaching and hadn’t been able to make much income from his art, so it was also a matter of survival. Still…he hadn’t felt what he felt with Frank before. It wasn’t fair to not allow themselves the chance to explore the possibilities. Gerard knew what he wanted. Now he had to see what Frank wanted. He pulled out his phone and started texting.   
Frank was still awake when his phone started vibrating. His face lit up when he saw the name on the screen.   
Gerard: Hey Frank, are you still awake?  
Frank: Hey, yeah lol  
Gerard: Sorry to bother you so late  
Frank: You’re not bothering me at all, I’m wide awake  
He wanted to say that he was thinking about Gerard, but that might sound too…lame.   
Gerard: You want to meet tomorrow afternoon?   
Frank: Sure  
Gerard: Let’s talk at my place. I know it doesn’t sound great…you coming to the Professor’s apartment…but I thought about it and I don’t want to be overheard or seen together.   
Frank: I agree  
Frank understood. There was a good chance that more students were in the city out and about on the weekends. If they were seen even just having coffee together, sitting feet apart, people were bound to talk.   
Gerard: Cool. I’ll meet you at the subway stop on 5th and B, I don’t live far from there  
Frank: Ok, sounds good.   
Gerard: Text me when you get off the ferry  
Frank: I will. I can’t wait to see you  
Gerard: I know, I can’t wait to see you, too. Goodnight  
Frank: Goodnight  
Frank plugged his phone in to charge. He wondered what Gerard would have to say. Would he tell him to come all the way there just to say that he didn’t think it was worth it see where their feelings would go? Frank mentally prepared himself for “I’m sorry, but we really can’t do this. I’m your professor. That’s all I can be to you.”. He would brace himself for that reality tomorrow. For tonight, he’d allow himself to fantasize and replay the night’s encounter in his imagination. 

Gerard and Frank walked down the street to his building. The streets were less crowded as they moved away from the subway station. Gerard lived on the third floor of a walk up. Not bad for a bachelor in Manhattan. He unlocked the door and let Frank in first. The one bedroom apartment was exactly as Frank had imagined. The main room had a sofa and TV, but was mostly taken up by art supplies and a desk covered in projects. The rest of the apartment was tidy; the kitchen was clean and organized. Frank could see into Gerard’s bedroom, which, from what he could see, looked tidy.   
“Make yourself at home,” Gerard smiled, gesturing to the sofa, “You want something to drink?”  
“I’m good,” Frank said nervously, sitting down.   
Gerard seemed alittle tense during their walk over. He had stayed a foot away from Frank and had his hands in his pockets the whole time. Now that they were inside, Gerard seemed to relax a little. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some water before joining Frank on the sofa. Frank was sure it was coming; Gerard was about to say “Sorry…we can’t.” He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He looked at his own feet nervously.   
“Frank…” Gerard said with a deep breath.   
Then he took Frank’s hands in his and leaned in and kissed him. It was soft at first, just like the night before. The more they kissed, the harder and more passionate it became, until Gerard was leaning over Frank, both of them breathless. Frank moved his attention to Gerard’s neck, kissing first, then biting.   
“Hey, hey,” Gerard said moving away, “No biting, vampire. No marks, ok?”  
“You’re right, sorry.”  
“No apologizing,” Gerard smiled, “I’d love to let you.”  
Before long, Frank’s shirt was in the floor and Gerard’s was unbuttoned. Frank almost had to pinch himself to make sure everything he was feeling wasn’t just a really good dream.   
“I thought we were supposed to be talking,” he smiled, making Gerard blush harder than before.   
“We are talking. See? Sentences.”  
“Smart ass.”  
They switched positions so that Frank was leaning over Gerard. Frank kissed Gerard’s chest. Gerard adjusted his hips, trying in vain to hide his growing erection from Frank. He was going to ask Frank to sit up. Too late. Frank slid his hand in between Gerard’s legs, stroking him through his pants.   
“God…” Gerard moaned.   
“That’s flattering but you can call me Frank.”  
Gerard narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk, “Now who’s being a smartass?”   
Frank smiled and unbuttoned Gerard’s pants.   
“Frank…maybe we shouldn’t…I don’t want you to feel—”  
“Listen to me. I am in complete control right now. I’m not pressured. You’re not backing me into any corners. I’m doing something I want to do. I’m getting the impression that you want it, too. Please correct me if I’m wrong.”  
“I want it, trust me, I do,” Gerard said quietly, running his fingers through Frank’s hair.   
“Then why do you enjoy this first and then we’ll talk after?”  
Gerard nodded and before he could say anything, Frank had a hard grip on the base of his cock with his mouth sucking as hard as he could.   
“Fuck, you don’t mess around do you? Shit…” Gerard moaned, pulling on Frank’s hair.   
Gerard tried to move his hips in rhythm with Frank’s mouth, but Frank used his arms to hold him still. He was dominant. Gerard’s imagination thought of all the possibilities. Frank forcing him to suck his dick with his hands tied behind him back. Frank forcing him to bend over and take him until he was satisfied. All the dirty things Frank could whisper in his ear. Fuck yes. He felt his body succumb to pleasant images and Frank’s beautiful mouth. He was going to release any second.   
“Uhh….Frank…”  
Frank stopped before he could come, looking up at him with an evil glint in his eyes.   
“Is there something you were looking forward to, baby?” Frank smirked before running his tongue up the length of Gerard’s dick, flicking his tongue against the tip.   
Holy shit. What did I get myself into? Gerard thought to himself, enjoying every second. Of Frank’s torture. It didn’t last long. Frank took Gerard back into his mouth and quickly brought him back to orgasm, swallowing every bit of him.   
“Jesus Christ.”  
“I didn’t know you were so religious.”  
“Very. How can I not be? I think I just saw God.”  
Frank sat up and leaned over Gerard to kiss him.   
“You taste amazing by the way. Just like I imagined.”   
“Oh? You imagined this scenario before?”  
“Well,” Frank blushed, “I fantasized about you before. Before we kissed.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
All Frank’s dominance was gone, revealing a blushing, embarrassed Frank.  
“Tell me about it,” Gerard smiled, pulling Frank closer to him.   
“Tell you about what?”  
“Your fantasy! I wanna hear it!”  
“Fine. So before I came to the art room, I…was in the shower, and I was thinking about you getting on your knees and blowing me.”  
“Hot.”  
“It had been a while.”  
“How quickly did you come?” Gerard whispered, leaving light kisses on Frank’s neck.   
“Um…” Frank sigh, “pretty fast. Keep doing that.”  
Gerard smiled and continued kissing, rubbing Frank’s chest.   
“Why don’t we make your fantasy a reality? I can use a shower. And your cock can use some pampering since you spoiled me.”  
Frank felt lightheaded for a moment, but as soon as Gerard looked at him with innocence in his eyes, his need to take charge came back.   
“You better not tease me,” he said, giving Gerard’s hair a light tug.  
“Never. Not unless you tell me to.”  
Fuck he’s good! Frank nodded and let Gerard led him to the bathroom. Frank undressed while Gerard set the water temperature. Frank grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. He pulled off Gerard’s pants and underwear.   
“Get in there and get on your knees for me.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Frank moaned at the sound of that. He could get used to this. He waited until Gerard was in the shower to remove his clothes. He climbed in, letting the warm water hit his skin as he faced Gerard, who was obediently on his knees.   
“Good boy,” Frank winked at him.  
“May I?” Gerard looked up at Frank, his lips parted in anticipation.  
“Of course.”  
Frank watched as Gerard took his full length in his mouth. There was something sensual about the way he sucked on him; he wasn’t teasing him by any means, but he was so gentle. Frank fought the urge to close his eyes. Gerard made the same intense eye contact as in Frank’s fantasy. Frank pushed Gerard’s wet hair away from his eyes.   
“That feels so good,” Frank moaned, giving in and closing his eyes, leaning his head back against the shower wall.   
He kept his hand on Gerard’s head, playing with his hair. He sighed at Gerard’s consistent rhythm. He let out a guttural moan when Gerard reached grabbed his buttocks and took him deeper into his throat. Frank pulled on Gerard’s hair, moaning louder and Gerard continued, quickening his pace.   
“Fuck…mmm……I’m gonna come, baby,” Frank sighed, barely able to breathe in all the steam and ecstasy.   
Gerard kept sucking a good minute after Frank’s orgasm subsided. When he finished, he kissed Frank’s hips and stood up. They kissed, smiled, washed each other’s bodies, enjoying being close to one another with no one else around. They dried each other off and laid in Gerard’s bed, holding one another.   
“So…I guess we should actually talk now,” Frank sighed.   
“Yeah. I think we’ve made our minds, though,” Gerard smiled, kissing Frank’s forehead, “We just have to work out the details.”  
“Like no blow jobs under your desk?”  
“That’s a good start. Also…no overnight visits. I’d normally ask you to stay over tonight, but…”  
“No, you’re right. If I didn’t come back my roommates would definitely question me.”  
Frank imagined Evan following him around, interrogating him with Ray trying to get him to stop. Gerard nodded in agreement and thought deeply.   
“We can still text. Unfortunately, we can only see each other once in a while. Every time you come here is a risk of getting caught.”  
“I know. I promise I won’t do anything stupid during class. Strictly professional.”  
Gerard nodded, running his hand through Frank’s hair. He sighed heavily. Frank deserved a normal relationship. He was taking that away.   
“Hey,” Frank smiled, as if he were reading Gerard’s mind, “I graduate in three months. That’s not too long. Before you know it I won’t be a student anymore and we can enjoy a normal dating relationship. Until then…we be careful.”   
“I don’t think it’s fair. You should enjoy college life while you can. Fool around with hot guys in the dorms, go to parties and let loose. You shouldn’t have to be waiting for a monthly visit with me to…you know…”  
Frank scoffed, “Are you kidding? I never had that college experience and honestly, I don’t want it. I’m not a freshman. I’ve already been through shit. I know what happens when you mess around with guys in the dorms. It didn’t go well for me.”  
He was right. Gerard now felt like an idiot for bringing it up.   
“Besides,” Frank smiled, “You’re not that much older than me. I’m not a kid, I’m 21. I found the man I want. I don’t want to lose you. So, if that means pretending to be professional at school until graduation day and looking forward to one hot, passionate Saturday a month, so be it. It’s only until May.”  
“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Gerard smiled, kissing Frank, “and the dick grow harder.”  
“You’re so lame.”  
“I know.”  
They spent a few more hours kissing, holding each other, and napping, until Frank made his way back to campus. He got on the ferry, staring longingly at Manhattan, leaving Gerard behind until they had to face each other in class for the first time. Frank sighed. He then remembered what Gerard had said about the other skyline. He laughed, and walked to the other end of the boat, smiling at New Jersey.


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
Frank spent the next couple of days focusing on his special effects makeup project. It was all he could do to get his mind off Gerard. He had finally perfected his blood mixture and was curious to see how it would look on camera. He recruited Ray as his vampire victim model, who was enthusiastic to help out. They made plans to stage a scene in a local cemetery and take pictures that Monday. The weather was perfect. Frank borrowed some equipment from the film department. Ray had convinced him that the picture would be better if it included Frank as the attacking vampire. Frank initially disagreed, but then remembered what Gerard had said about him making a good model. He decided he would try the project bother ways, with and without himself included, and see how the results came out.   
Ray helped him pack all the equipment the drove out to the cemetery. Thankfully, it was in the middle of no where five miles away from campus, so they were certain not to be disturbed. Most of the graves were old and didn’t get visitors. They set up the camera by an old mausoleum covered in ivy. Frank did Ray’s makeup first, covering half of his neck in blood, making two prosthetic holes in his neck. Ray was so impressed, he spent all the time that it took Frank to put in his fangs and bloody himself staring in the camera on his phone like a mirror.   
“Dude this is so cool!”  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
“If my band ever does a creepy album cover, can you cover us in blood and stuff?”  
“Sure” Frank giggled, imagining throwing buckets of blood around.   
He had Ray stand and lay in different positions against the mausoleum, trying to figure out what would look the best. He took a few pictures that he was happy with, besides some details he could clean up with photoshop. He then set the timer on the camera and got into a few shots himself, leaning menacingly over Ray, pretending to kill him. He couldn’t help but think of Gerard. How it felt biting his neck, leaving bruises on his chest…the intimacy of their heavy breaths falling into synch…  
He remembered where he was and coughed, standing up.   
“I think…I think we’re good.”  
Frank scrolled through the pictures. He was sure he could make something good of at least one of them. They packed everything up and drove back to campus.   
“Thanks for helping me out, Ray, I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem! It was kinda fun.”  
Frank smiled and looked out the window. He couldn’t wait to show the pictures to Gerard. Maybe he could find an excuse to go to his office next week after class. Or would that be too much?   
“Frank? You ok?”  
“What? Oh, yeah, why?”  
“You just look like you’re in deep thought. You’ve got this look on your face.”  
“No, no…I’m good.”  
Frank felt his face turn red.   
“Frank…c’mon, dude. What’s up?”  
“N-nothing…”  
“You met somebody.”  
“N-no…”  
“Yes. There is a someone in your life.”  
Frank shook his head, “OK ok there is a someone, but I don’t wanna talk about it yet. It’s…brand new…like a crush, you know? I’ll jinx it.”  
“Alright. If you say so. I won’t ask anymore.”  
Ray and Frank talked about music the rest of the way. They laughed as the other students on campus stared at their makeup as they walked to their dorm room. Frank washed his makeup off and took his fangs out. He changed his fake blood-soaked clothes and uploaded the pictures from the camera to his laptop. He felt antsy. He took a walk to the communications department and returned the camera equipment before heading to the computer lab. He opened the picture files and flipped through them. The ones with just Ray were really good. He couldn’t help but feel accomplished in his skills. Then he saw the ones with both of them. As he flipped through, he could see clearly where he hit his stride. These were actually…really good! There was emotion, something more than a horror flick still…there was something erotic in them. He realized that he had been thinking about Gerard when they were taken. He smirked. He wondered what Gerard would think. Would he sense the yearning through the camera? Frank suddenly felt vulnerable. He hadn’t spoken to Gerard since Saturday. Frank had been too afraid to text him. Gerard hadn’t called or texted, either. Was he trying to keep the boundary, or had he completely lost interest? Had Frank been deluded enough to believe the teacher had actually fallen for him? There was only one way to know. Frank took out his phone.   
Frank: Hey, I was thinking about you.   
Frank put his phone down, but Gerard answered almost immediately.   
Gerard: I was thinking about you, too.   
Frank: Is texting ok?  
Gerard: Yes, I just wanted you to text first. I was afraid you’d think I was harassing you.  
Frank: Never. You’ve been on my mind since Saturday. Hey, I’m gonna email you something. Tell me what you think.   
Frank emailed Gerard all of the photos with him and Ray in them. He waited. Gerard texted a couple of minutes later.   
Gerard: Damn…wow…those are great! Are they for your project?  
Frank: Yeah. You really think they’re good?  
Gerard: They’re amazing. You look hot.   
Frank: C’mon.   
Gerard: You do! I’d like you to sink your teeth into me like that.   
Frank: Maybe I will. I like leaving marks on you.   
Gerard: I can still see some of them  
Frank: Um..so…is sexting ok? We didn’t talk about that.   
Gerard: It’s definitely ok.


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
Frank had to admit to himself that he was nervous to go to class on Tuesday. Would it be awkward to sit and listen to Gerard’s lecture after their little get-together at his house? Would he make it weird and fuck everything up? It had been going to smoothly so far. They texted enough to keep in touch and have a little fun, but not so much that anyone else, especially Ray, would catch on. They didn’t run into each other on campus at all. Frank avoided the art department and Gerard’s office, and Gerard avoided the dorm areas and the communications department.   
Frank took his usual seat near the back of the classroom. Gerard was busy setting up the projector on the computer; he didn’t see Frank come in. The usual parade of girls who sat in the front row came strolling by as Frank booted up his laptop. They sat right in front of Gerard’s podium, as usual. Frank fought back an eye roll. Gerard started his lecture on French Impressionism. Frank studiously took notes and tried to remain relaxed.   
See? You can do this…it’s going fine. No worries.  
He finally began to believe his own inner voice when the girls in the front began to whisper and giggle to one another. Gerard was trying to ignore it, but his annoyed glances gave him away. Finally, someone sitting behind them kicked the back of one the girl’s chair, and she gave him a dirty look before rolling her eyes. Nevertheless, in a few minutes, they were back at their giggling. Suddenly, one of the girls yelped as she spilled her own water bottle down her shirt. The whole class turned as she stood up. Gerard looked mortified.   
“Oops…sorry, Professor,” she said, in such a way that told Frank she had done this deliberately.  
Gerard was not amused. He looked her angrily in the eye.  
“Miss DeGass, you can now excuse yourself from my class and come back when you feel you can sit without being disruptive.”  
Frank’s eyes widened. He looked up at her and it all made sense. She was wearing a white, very low-cut shirt. Her black bra showed through where she had dumped the water. Her face was covered in disdain. She had not gotten the attention she wanted.   
He’s not interested in your tits, Princess.   
Frank couldn’t help but smile on the inside. Gerard continued his lecture as if nothing had happened, much to the disappointment of the girl’s friends in the front row. After class, Frank briefly caught Gerard’s eye as he stood.   
“Have a good day, Frank,” he said, calmly.   
“You, too, Professor.”  
All was well. Frank’s successful morning in class was enough to lessen his annoyance at the girls. He sat in the cafeteria picking at his lunch when he heard a painfully familiar voice behind him.   
“…he’s a fucking dickweed. I could have any guy I want, and he didn’t even look.”  
Frank rolled his eyes. Now that there was no one to see him, he could make all the faces he wanted. He couldn’t help but overhear her ranting.   
“He must be a fag. That’s the only reason a guy wouldn’t look at these.”  
Her friends laughed. Frank clenched his fists. He wanted so badly to get up, throw his tray and give her a piece of his mind, but he knew that would only give him and Gerard away.   
“Dude, you ok?”  
Frank looked up at Evan standing over him.   
“Oh, yeah. I’m good.”  
“Ray’s over there, wanna come sit with us?”  
“Sure.”  
Frank sighed in relief. He wanted nothing more than to stop hearing that girl’s voice. He and Evan sat across from Ray, blessedly five tables away from those girls. 

Gerard sat in this office that afternoon, and empty draft of am email open on his desktop. He wanted so badly to address the girl’s behavior. However, he’d been starting at the same blank email for half an hour. It would be terribly easy for her to get mad, retaliate, and either accuse him of doing something inappropriate with her or dig into his personal life and discover Frank. Besides, for as irritated as he was, she was probably just a young, attention-starved girl with her own troubles. He didn’t want to humiliate her. It was one of those days when he wished he could just wear a pin on his lapel that said “GAY” in neon colors. He finished his work and left his office feeling drained. He nearly fell asleep on the ferry ride across the Hudson. Thankfully, a nice old lady had nudged him when they pulled into the dock in Battery Park. He couldn’t wait to take off his suit and just lay around in sweatpants for the evening. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he stepped into his apartment. He started to unbutton his shirt when his phone rang. He looked at the backlit phone screen. Mikey.  
“Hello, brother,” he sighed.   
“You sound like shit, Gee. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, just tired.”  
“Well find some energy, because I’ve got news for you.”  
“Ok…”  
“I have the perfect guy for you. He’s—”  
“Mikey, please. No more blind dates. I’m done.”  
“What you mean? You love when I set you up!”  
“Since when!?”  
Mikey was quiet. He knew Gerard was right.  
“Ok, ok…I’m sorry. I’m just trying to help my brother out. I’m sick of seeing you alone.”  
Gerard was dying to tell his brother that he met someone. Not just anyone…someone fantastic. Someone kind, funny, loving... He knew it wasn’t smart to share that information so soon, even with the person he trusted most in the world.   
“I appreciate Mikey, but I’m not really into dating right now. Work is so busy lately. I barely have time for anything.”   
“It’s alright, I get it. Hey, maybe you’ll get a hot student in one of your classes! Haha!”  
“Very funny, Mikey. Hey, I just got home, I’m wiped. I’ll call you over the weekend.”  
“Ok. Later!”  
Mikey hung up. Gerard couldn’t get into his sweatpants fast enough.


End file.
